


You & Tali Are It For Me Too:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Peace, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony sees Steve looking happy for the new year, What happens as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 1





	You & Tali Are It For Me Too:

*Summary: Tony sees Steve looking happy for the new year, What happens as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

**_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo came out of the house, that he shared with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he came out on to the lanai, where he saw his lover was at his most peaceful state. Tony knew it was his daughter, Tali, who was responsible for it. The Agent was glad that he introduced Steve to his child, & they got along immediately, & had fun together.

He went down towards the beach, where they were. “How’s it going here ?”, The Shorter Man asked, as he sat next to his lover, & best friend. “It’s going good, I never had this much fun in my life, Plus, This new year would be great”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he had a smile on his face. They watch Tali DiNozzo having her fun, as she runs all around them on the beach.

Tony was feeling a little sentimental at the moment. “You know that you are it for me, I can’t believe that I found you, & finding that Tali was my child, It was a bonus”, The Former Policeman said honestly. The Hunky Brunette said smiling bigger, “You, & Tali are it for me too”, & they shared a kiss. They continued to watch their child play, & have fun.

“Abba, Pop, Can we have some ice cream, Please ?”, The Little Girl asked happily, as she saw the both of them. “Sure, Nugget, There is a special shop that I want to take you, & your daddy to”, The Former Seal said with a blinding grin. “That sounds great to me, Come on, Jelly Bean, Let’s go”, & the family of three went off on their special evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
